boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Regular Show
'''Regular Show '''is an American animated series that originally ran on Cartoon Network from September 20, 2010 to January 16, 2017. The series is set in the fictional town of West Anderson, California. It revolves around the daily lives of two 23-year-old friends, Mordecai (a blue jay), and Rigby (a raccoon). They work as groundskeepers at a park, and spend their days trying to avoid work and entertain themselves by any means. This is much to the chagrin of their manager/boss Benson (a gumball machine) and their coworker Skips (a yeti), but to the delight of their (other) manager/boss Pops (a man with a lollipop-shaped head). Other coworkers include an overweight green man called Muscle Man, and a ghost called Hi-Five Ghost. Season 1 (2010-2011) #The Power/Caffeinated Concert Tickets September 20, 2010 #Death Punchies/Free Cake October 4, 2010 #Meat Your Maker/Grilled Cheese Deluxe October 18, 2010 #The Unicorns Have to Go/Prank Callers November 1, 2010 #Rigby's Body/Just Set Up the Chairs November 15, 2010 #Don/Mordecai and the Rigbys November 22, 2010 #Ello Gov'nor/It's Time January 3, 2011 #Appreciation Day/Peeps January 17, 2011 #Dizzy/My Mom January 31, 2011 #High Score/Rage Against the TV February 14, 2011 #Party Pete/Benson Be Gone February 28, 2011 #Brain Eraser/But I Have a Receipt March 7, 2011 #This Is My Jam/Muscle Woman April 4, 2011 #Temp Check/Jinx April 18, 2011 #See You There/Do Me a Solid May 2, 2011 #Grave Sights/Really Real Wrestling May 16, 2011 #Over the Top/The Night Owl May 30, 2011 #A Bunch of Baby Ducks/More Smarter June 13, 2011 #First Day/Go Viral July 18, 2011 #Skunked/Karaoke Video August 1, 2011 Season 2 (2011-2012) #21 Stick Hockey/Bet to Be Blonde September 26, 2011 #22 Terror Tales of the Park October 10, 2011 #23 Skips Strikes/Camping Can Be Cool October 17, 2011 #24 Slam Dunk/Cool Bikes November 7, 2011 #25 Rap It Up/House Rules November 21, 2011 #26 Cruisin/Under the Hood December 12, 2011 #27 Weekend at Benson's/Fortune Cookie January 23, 2012 #28 Think Positive/Skips vs. Technology February 6, 2012 #29 Butt Dial/Eggscellent February 27, 2012 #30 Gut Model/Big Winner April 2, 2012 #31 Video Game Wizards/The Best Burger in the World April 9, 2012 #32 Trash Boat/Fists of Justice April 30, 2012 #33 Yes' Dude Yes/Busted Cart May 14, 2012 #34 Replaced/Access Denied June 4, 2012 #35 Dead At Eight/Muscle Mentor June 11, 2012 #36 Trucker Hall of Fame/Out of Commission June 25, 2012 #37 Fancy Restaurant/Diary July 23, 2012 #38 Prankless/Death Bear August 13, 2012 #39 Fuzzy Dice/The Best VHS in the World August 20, 2012 #40 Sugar Rush/Bad Kiss September 3, 2012 Season 3 (2012-2013) #41 Exit 9B October 1, 2012 #42 Terror Tales of the Park II October 15, 2012 #43 Starter Pack/Pie Contest October 22, 2012 #44 150 Piece Kit/Bald Spot November 12, 2012 #45 Guy’s Night/One Pull Up November 26, 2012 #46 The Christmas Special December 3, 2012 #47 Thank God It's Tuesday/Firework Run January 14, 2013 #48 Sandwich of Death/Ace Balthazar Lives February 4, 2013 #49 Do or Diaper/Quips February 18, 2013 #50 Caveman/That's My Television March 4, 2013 #51 The Longest Weekend/A Bunch of Full Grown Geese March 25, 2013 #52 Limousine Lunchtime/Picking Up Margaret April 15, 2013 #53 K.I.L.I.T. Radio/Carter and Briggs May 6, 2013 #54 Skips’ Stress/Cool Cubed May 20, 2013 #55 Trailer Trashed/Meteor Moves June 3, 2013 #56 The Last LaserDisc Player/Country Club July 1, 2013 #57 Family BBQ/World’s Best Boss July 15, 2013 #58 Last Meal/Fool Me Twice July 29, 2013 #59 Sleep Fighter/Party RePete August 5, 2013 #60 Blind Trust/Steak Me Amadeus August 12, 2013 Season 4 (2013-2014) #61 Laundry Woes/Silver Dude September 2, 2013 #62 Benson's Car/Every Meat Burritos September 16, 2013 #63 Wall Buddy/A Skips in Time September 30, 2013 #64 Terror Tales of the Park III October 21, 2013 #65 Survival Skills/Tants November 4, 2013 #66 Bank Shot/Power Tower November 18, 2013 #67 The Thanksgiving Special November 25, 2013 #68 The Heart of a Stuntman/New Year's Kiss December 31, 2013 #69 Dodge This/Portable Toilet January 27, 2014 #70 The Postcard/Rigby in the Sky With Burrito February 24, 2014 #71 Journey to the Bottom of the Crash Pit/Saving Time March 10, 2014 #72 Skips' Story April 14, 2014 #73 Guitar of Rock/Return of Mordecai and the Rigbys April 21, 2014 #74 Bad Portrait/Video 101 May 5, 2014 #75 I Like You Hi/Play Date June 6, 2014 #76 Expert or Liar/Catching the Wave June 20, 2014 #77 Gold Watch/Paint Job July 4, 2014 #78 Take the Cake/Skips in the Saddle July 18, 2014 #79 Thomas Fights Back/Bachelor Party! Zingo!! August 1, 2014 #80 Tent Trouble/Real Date August 15, 2014 Season 5 (2014-2015) #81 Maxin' and Relaxin/New Bro on Campus October 17, 2014 #82 Terror Tales of the Park IV October 31, 2014 #83 Daddy Issues/The End of Muscle Man November 7, 2014 #84 Lift with Your Back/Eileen Flat Screen November 14, 2014 #85 The Real Thomas: An Intern Special November 21, 2014 #86 The White Elephant Gift Exchange/Merry Christmas Mordecai December 5, 2014 #87 Sad Sax/Park Managers' Lunch January 16, 2015 #88 Mordecai and Rigby Down Under/Married and Broke January 30, 2015 #89 I See Turtles/Format Wars II February 13, 2015 #90 Happy Birthday Song Contest/Benson's Suit February 27, 2015 #91 Gamers Never Say Die/1000th Chopper Flight Party March 13, 2015 #92 Party Horse/Men in Uniform March 27, 2015 #93 Brilliant Century Duck Crisis Special June 19, 2015 #94 Not Great Double Date/Death Kwon DoLiver June 26, 2015 Season 6 (2015-2017) #095 Dumptown U.S.A./Dumped at the Altar August 7, 2015 #096 The Parkie Awards/The Lunch Club August 21, 2015 #097 The Dome Experiment August 28, 2015 #098 Local News Legend/Birthday Gift September 11, 2015 #099 Cat Videos/Struck by Lightning September 18, 2015 #100 Terror Tales of the Park V October 30, 2015 #101 The Return of Party Horse/Sleep Cycle November 6, 2015 #102 Just Friends/Benson's Pig November 13, 2015 #103 Regular Show the Movie November 20, 2015 #104 The Eileen Plan/Hello China November 27, 2015 #105 Crazy Fake Plan/Win That Prize December 4, 2015 #106 Snow Tubing/Chili Cook Off March 4, 2016 #108 Donut Factory Holiday/Gymblonski March 18, 2016 #108 Guy's Night 2/Gary's Synthesizer April 1, 2016 #109 California King/Cube Bros April 15, 2016 #110 Maellard's Package/Rigby Goes to the Prom May 6, 2016 #111 The Button/Favorite Shirt May 20, 2016 #112 Pops' Favorite Planet/Pam I Am June 3, 2016 #113 Marvolo the Wizard/Lame Lockdown June 17, 2016 #114 VIP Members Only/Deez Keys June 24, 2016 #115 Rigby's Graduation Day Special July 1, 2016 #116 The Ice Tape/Key to the Universe November 18, 2016 #117 No Train No Gain/Digital Shorts November 25, 2016 #118 Christmas In Space December 2, 2016 #119 Kill Em With Kindness/Meet the Seer January 14, 2017 #120 Cheer Up Pops/Epic Final Power Battle January 16, 2017 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network studios Category:Shows that originally aired on Cartoon Network